¿A quién escogerás?
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: Hiroto hace llorar a Mido, este es consolado por Diam haciendo que surgan unos raros sentimientos hacia él. ¿con quién se quedara Mido?. Con la persona que se enamora desde los 6 años o su amigo que siempre esta a su lado.
1. Escojo a Diam

Espero que les guste. Es uno de mis primero fics corregidos y editados jojo. Prometo actualizar los demas y este. Saludos y cuídense

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es priedad de Level-5

-"Endo esto que Endo lo otro ya estoy harto de que solo hable de él"-decía el peli-verde en sus pensamientos mientras ignoraba a su amigo- "si tanto le gusta ¿por qué no se casa con él?- terminando de decir esto se arrepiente de lo ultimo

-Oye Mido ¿me estas poniendo atención?- decía el pelirrojo viendo a su amigo que lo ignoraba.

-Para ser te honestos no ya me tienes harto, te la pasas admirando Endo como si fuera tu dios- se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia la puerta abierta- si tanto "amas" a Endo porque no le dices que sea tu novio- sale de la habitación azotando lo puerta. El pelirrojo quedo sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo, no había comprendido porque se puso así, un pensamiento paso por su mente "¿puedo llegar a ser el novio de Endo?"-

Corriendo por los pasillos se encontraba Mido llorando- "¿Por qué no puede ser yo? ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?- decía en sus pensamientos mientras corría a la puerta de salida, saliendo de edificio se encontró con la cancha de futbol a un peliblanco su amigo de toda la vida Suzuno, que al verlo como estaba llorando en la puerta se acerco a él.

-¿Qué te pasa Mido?-

-No me ocurre nada-

-Pues esto dice todo lo contrario-agarrando una lagrima

Su amigo que sabía todo de él incluso que estaba enamorado de Hiroto

-Es que Hiroto se ha puesto a decir otra vez que el estúpido de Endo es lo mejor que hay y yo estoy harto de que solo hable de las maravillas de lo que hace-terminado de decir esto se pone a llorar acurrucándose en el pecho de su amigo.

-ya, ya tranquilo recuerda que solo es admiración, no amor –dice consolándolo.

-tienes razón- alejándose de su pecho y limpiándose las lagrimas- son cosas muy diferentes vamos a mi casillero por unos dulces y dinero para un helado-

-me parece perfecto si tú me invitas uno-

-no- diciendo esto se van caminando a los casilleros de lo que no se habían percatado ninguno de los dos chicos es que la caravana relámpago había estado ahí mucho tiempo...

Llegando a los casilleros -

-deja me cambio mientras tú buscas tus dulces y dinero ¿va?-dijo el peliblanco

- Si - diciendo esto se separan el peliverde como de costumbre no sabe donde se ubica su casillero solo sabe que tiene una estampa que dice "si lo abres morirás".

-"donde estaba"-de repente escucha una voz familiar era Hiroto y Endo

-Entonces ¿si saldrías conmigo?-decía el pelirrojo

Claro que si no tengo ningún problema-

El peliverde no lo podía creer -"en verdad se había tomado enserio lo de declararse a es idiota"- espiando sus amigos.

-Y ¿cuándo nos veríamos?-

-pues…-

-Endo te podrías mover de mi casillero- señalando el que estaba detrás de el con un aura obscura

-¿eh? si claro-moviéndose a un lado

El chico tratando de abrir un casillero que ni era suyo se que con la mirada baja

-bueno y ¿en donde nos venos esta noche?-

Al oír esto golpeo la puerta de casillero y sale corriendo. Hiroto se sorprende por la reacción de su amigo y sale corriendo de tras de él.

Cuando Suzu lo va a buscar para ir por el helado ve a mido pasar en frente de le llorando y lo ve a legándose por la puerta de salida.

"¿qué le abra sucedido?" –

-Suzuno…-por la falta de aire para alcanzar a Mido no podía hablar muy bien-saber porque…mido salió corriendo-

-no sé qué acoso parece que se todas las respuestas –lo dice con frialdad-le hiciste algo o ¿Qué? - mirándolo fríamente

-no solo estaba hablando con Endo y pues...-

- con razón ahora si correrá hasta alejarse de ti lo más posible-

-¿Por qué?-

-lo que es ser ciego… bueno me voy a comprar mi helado- diciendo esta sale caminando.

Hiroto ahora si no entendía nada lo único que si sabía es que iría tras Mido.

Mido en cambio sufría mucho sintió como una opresión en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras al no ver por dónde iba choco contra Diam.

-Lo siento es que no vi por donde iba-sin ver con quien había chocado

-no, no hay problema eh… Mido- se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. ¿Qué te paso? –

- Diam no es nada es solo que…-empezaron a salir más lagrimas de sus ojos.

-te equivocas tiene que ver con Hiroto ¿verdad?

El peliverde se sorprende el ver que Diam había dado justo en el clavo, se puso a llorar sobre su pecho y él lo abraza.

-no sufras por alguien que no vale la pena- decía Diam tratando de consolar al peliverde

Hiroto había llegado pero no quería interrumpir a sí que se esconde detrás de un árbol.

-si Hiroto no te ama, ama a alguien que si te ame como yo-

-Diam yo…no se-

Hiroto no se la cree en verdad Mido estaba enamorado de él pero ¿porque nunca lo supo?

-Diam es que no se si yo te puede ver como algo más aparte de amigo-

- te voy a demostrar lo contrario- diciendo esto agarra la barbilla del peliverde se acerca a él y termina en un beso simple, el peliverde solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones terminando el beso simple en un beso más intenso, el peliverde sentía como la lengua de su amigo le recorrió toda la boca mientras jugaba con su lengua, se separan por oxigeno, el peli verde termino totalmente sonrojado y se pega al pecho de su amigo.

-Mido ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Hiroto no lo podía creer lo que había visto y aparte sentía una sensación de odio irracional hacia Diam quería alejar de su lado a Midorikawa-"que le pasa a ese tarado Midorikawa es mío…un momento porque insulto a Diam nunca lo había insultado a alguien, no sé que me paso…"detuvo su pensamiento al escuchar la repuesta del peliverde.

-si…pero si no funciona seremos solo amigos vale.-

-vale pero te advierto que vas a terminas amándome más que tu helado-susurrándole en el oído.

Hiroto sale corriendo sin que se den cuenta y por alguna razón deseaba que eso que había escuchado fuera solo su imaginación.

Continuara...


	2. Tú escoges al otro

hola les traigo conty, espero que els guta y les agrada...si el otro si lo estoy escribiendo pero esperenme, tengo escuela terabajo...trabajo u.u en fin a seguir con lo que amo. Escribir historias.

Comillas son los pensamientos .

/

El ojiverde estaba en su cuarto dando vueltas en su cama. Su mente solo pensaba el porqué se puso de esa manera.

-"¿Por qué estoy celoso de que Diam besara a Midorikawa? ¿Por qué?-

Escucha como alguien abre la puerta y entra a la habitación era Midorikawa el cual traía unas marcas en el cuello.

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?"Como si no supiera"- decía el pelirrojo con curiosidad

-eh… es que je… me caí cuando iba corriendo je, je, je- con una sonrisa nerviosa acomodando unas cosas de su escritorio más bien quitando la envoltura de dulces de su escritorio.

- a mira… y ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando estaba hablando con Endo?

-bueno pues veras…-empiezan a temblarle las manos-pensé que era un mal tercio y pues puff je, je - baja la mirada tratando de evitar llorar-"calma tú tienes a Diam" –y ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Endo? -

-¿eh?- preguntando como si no supiera de qué está hablando

-escuche que le pediste que saliera contigo y pues... ¿quisiera saber cuál fue su respuesta?

-cierto-dice sorprendido como si se le hubiera olvidado –se me olvido decirle que se viniera al cuarto, ahora regreso –diciendo esto sale corriendo de la habitación. Después de unos minutos tocan la puerta.

-te he dicho mil veces que no olvides tu llave hiro…eh hola Diam pensé que era otra persona-vio a su novio tras abrir la puerta de

-mmm curioso oye tu amiguito no esta ¿verdad?-

-no, no está ¿Por qué?-dice tan inocentemente que a Diam le dieron ganas de violarlo, cierra la puerta se acerco a él y lo empujo a la cama, y lo encarcela con sus manos.

-tú para que crees - agarra la mano del peliverde y lame entre sus dedos

Empieza a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos al fino cuello del peliverde.

-no…espera…ah…no sabré que decir si…ah….alguien me pregunta-el peliverde sentía una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Lo dice susurradondole en el odio -es fácil la respuesta dirás que tu novio te las hizo- terminando de decir esto le muerde la oreja lo cual hace que Mido se estremeciera, Diam decidió continuar acaricio el dorso de su amado quitándole así la playera y los pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers lo cual no duraría mucho, Midorikawa en cambio solo había logrado quitarle la playera, Diam empieza a lamer y mordisquear los pezones, mientras que con una mano empezó a acariciar el miembro haciendo que el peliverde sintiera un placer inexplicable.

No dejaba de gemir de aquel placer que le provocaba todo el cuarto estaba llena de esos gemidos.

-No…no hagas todo….ah…al mismo….ah…. tiempo…estoy enloqueciendo…ah-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que pare? –

-no, no pares-moviendo la cabeza a otro lado donde no pudiera ver su sonrojo lo cual era muy notable.

-me gusta cómo te pones-diciendo le da un beso demasiado profundizado tanto que cuando pararon desearon no hacerlo pero Diam no quería quedarse solo ahí bajo por el cuello el pecho terminando en el dorso donde termino dando lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, cuando termino bajo un poco mas terminando así de quitarle los bóxers a su amado viendo el miembro ya erecto de dicha persona.

-vaya que lio-sonríe-me parece que hay que solucionarlo ¿no?-

El peliverde solo movió la cabeza afirmando, para cual Diam empezó a lamer el mimbro de aquella persona que tanto deseaba el cual no para de gemir del placer que sentía, era tanta aquel placer que termino de correrse en la boca de su novio sin aviso alguno el cual se lo trago todo, el peliverde se cubrió la cara con las dos manos para que no lo viera.

-quiero ver tu rostro-decía Diam

-no me da pena-

-pero a mí me gusta ver tu rostro todo el tiempo-terminando de decir esto lo agarra de la muñeca y quita una mano del rostro de aquella persona el cual estaba demasiado sonrojado, Diam lo beso tierna mente y dijo.

-¿quieres que continuemos?-

-si-diciendo esto empieza el procedimiento para ser embestido.

Mientras que ellos no lo sabían había un pelirrojo detrás de la puerta escuchando los gemidos del peliverde que por alguna extraña razón empezó a llorar no sabía porque se ponía así -"se supone que Mido-chan yo somos solo amigos ¿verdad?-de repente sintió un dolor en su corazón pero ese era provocado pero aquellas palabras desde que supo que Mido había estado enamorado de él se sentía así pero ahora el dolor era mucho más fuerte. Sale corriendo de aquella atmosfera. En el transcurso de su viaje choca por accidente con Endo el cual noto que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Hiroto?-

-no, no es nada- limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Endo entiende a la perfección de que no quiere hablar de ello -oye todavía vamos a salir al parque para ver lo fuegos artificiales con los demás chicos-

-Creo que yo paso a demás Mido está demasiado ocupado como para ir…-

/

nos vemos el siguiente cap. no olviden sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme...creo xD


End file.
